


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 12: Write a song for the weather

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Road Trips, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a song but close enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 12: Write a song for the weather

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a song, it didn't go so well, so instead I dug through my Deviant art page and found this old poem that is still relevant to me. I had it altered slightly but hey, all poetry is perfection :)

Music in your ears  
radio long fizzed out  
playlist ending  
few hours left  
look out the window  
already slept  
the world rushes by  
roll down window  
wind pushes your hair back  
blows against your face  
steals your breath  
excitement for you destination  
lost in thought  
stick your arm out  
the wind embraces it  
sharp pain, bug  
beautiful lake  
shapes in clouds  
gentle bump of the car  
peace  
anticipation  
in the mountains  
ears popping  
slow car in front  
passing lane soon  
favorite song  
sing along  
family frowns  
you don't care  
love  
wonder  
lost in thought again  
restart playlist  
almost there  
count the trees  
eventually lose count  
peaceful boredom  
rest stop  
stretching sore muscles  
jump back in car  
more wind  
nap  
dream  
arrive  
wake up ready to go  
that is what i love about road trips


End file.
